


Returning Home

by CuriousThimble



Series: Cold Hands, Warm Heart [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adorable Connor, Apprentice Connor, Circle Mage Amell, Circle Mages, Circle of Magi, Evette Amell - Freeform, Gen, Kinloch Hold, Phylactery, Post-Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Evette makes the difficult decision to return to the Tower and learns of a mysterious gift from Gregor and Irving.





	Returning Home

In the end, she returns to the Tower. She knows that Alistair will be a good king, and Anora will balance his compassionate heart with her calculating mind. But it wasn't in her to be his mistress, just the thought made her sick.

 

She couldn't love him and share him with her. The cost of staying was too high, and after everything she had given the Circle, the Grey Wardens, and even the Blight, it was the only price she couldn’t pay.

 

Cullen has been sent away, to some other stronghold, she imagines. She doesn’t know and doesn’t ask. It’s just as well. The venom his last words to her had poisoned her heart against him. No young love could survive that.

 

So with a heartbroken twice over and frozen solid, she and Connor cross the lake, their templar guard sitting silently behind them.

 

“What….what will it be like?” he asks.

 

Evette looks down on the scared little boy and tries to smile. “It will not be all bad,” she assures him. “There are other children, and you are an important boy.”

 

“Will I see you?”

 

“Perhaps. I’m not sure what Irving will do with me just yet.”

 

“Evette...are you  _ very _ sad?”

 

She’s quiet for a long moment, then nods. “Yes, Connor.”  _ I wish I had died _ , she doesn’t say.  _ I wish I hadn't talked him into that ritual with Morrigan.  _

 

“I will work hard,” he promises. “I will make you proud me.”

 

Evette puts an affectionate hand on his head, ruffling his red hair. “I already am, Pup.”

 

***

 

She is given a new room; bigger, nicer than the one she was assigned before. She  _ is _ the Hero of Ferelden, after all, and there are few enough mages left. 

 

The gifts arrive before she does: sumptuous robes of silk and velvet, fur-lined capes and hoods, and so much jewelry, books, and money she can't begin to determine her new wealth. Irving calls it tribute from the grateful, she calls it empty flattery.

 

Connor begs her to be his mentor, but she refuses and spends her time researching her own projects. No one bothers her for a time, leaving her to herself, and for once she enjoys the solitude. She’s had enough of music and dancing and joy.

 

She avoids the chapel. Those shadows hold no warmth for her anymore.

 

Six months after her return, Irving calls her to his office. Templar Knight-Commander Gregor is there, looking as formidable as he can. 

 

“You wanted to see me, First Enchanter?” she asks, staring at Gregor coldly.

 

“Yes, Evette. It has come to our attention that your phylactery is missing,” he says gravely. “What can you tell me about that?”

 

Evette gives Gregor a frozen smile. “Nothing. I have been here since the coronation of good King Alistair. I haven’t even stepped out of the tower.”

 

“You did something,” Gregor accuses, slamming his fist onto the desk. “I know it! You did it!”

 

“How?” she retorts. “I have been inside these walls the entire time, Knight-Commander. Ask anyone.”

 

“One of your friends-”

 

“My  _ friends _ destroyed the tower,” she reminds him in an icy tone. “My  _ friends _ turned away from me once I’d destroyed the archdemon. My  _ friends _ let me return to a place I hate, instead of sheltering me in my moment of need. Or did you miss that part of the epic?” she asks, the sound of her voice reminiscent of cruel, starving winters. “Allow me to spoil the ending: the mage goes back to her cage to wait until she’s useful once more, while the others have their happy ever afters.” She turns to Irving and lifts her chin. “I will provide another if you desire. But I had nothing to do with it.”

 

“I will have to think on this matter,” Irving says diplomatically.

 

She nods and turns on a heel, shooting Gregor a dirty look. Evette makes herself walk slowly to her room as if she cares for nothing. But as soon as the door is closed, she collapses to the floor in trembling relief.

  
_ He did it, he actually kept his promise, _ she thinks, tears flowing.  _ Oh, thank the Maker. Bless Zevran. I’m free. _

**Author's Note:**

> Moving quickly to the conclusion of this series! Hopefully, you've been given enough of Evette to understand some of her...less personable moments, because I really love her and think she's a great character. Writing her has been a challenge I deeply enjoy.


End file.
